Minori Saito
"My life may not be that of a great hero, but it could still be beautiful." History Minori was born to the Saito clan, a large kitsune clan displaced from Sheng in distant history. As a white fur her birth stirred quite the commotion in the deeply traditional elders of her clan, and the girl rarely found herself wanting for anything in spite of her family's destitute status in Haven. She spent her childhood years absorbing knowledge at an alarming rate, her elders nurturing the girl's ravenous hunger with stolen books and whispered secrets. Her family made a living begging and stealing as she remained ensconced and secure, her elders ensuring nothing would interfere with this generation's white fur. She was a woman before she understood what that meant. Tradition decreed her a visionary, and she would be expected to lead her people towards a better life. With the burdens of her clan's hopes she was sent into the world to finish her growth, to return when she had power enough to change their fortunes. Appearance Minori is tall for a kitsune woman with a generous and well-proportioned build. She keeps her long hair pulled back in a practical pony tail most days so it doesn't impede her work, and prefers elaborate buns and up dos when she does take the effort. She favors simple but elegant garments, dresses in Shengese style, simple blouses with leggings. Her Sheyln influence ensures even these modest clothes add to her not inconsiderable natural beauty however, and the cuts certainly draw the eye towards her finer assets. She's not one for ostentatious jewelry. The few pieces she does wear are small elegant adornments, primarily worn for their magical properties. Her left hand bears a simple iron band prominently, her engagement ring and finest possession. Or... that's her usual form, really. Truth is that Minori's unachored herself from concepts such as permanency when it comes to her physiology. While she still spends the majority of her time in the shape she was born in her body is a mass of fluid potential, distorting and shifting to suit her whimsy. She can often be found roaming the library plucking books from the shelves with tentacles extending from her back, flying about Prospero as some form of kitsune-harpy hybrid, or draped across Imesah's shoulders as a cat. Her dedication to beauty as a Sheylnite has found an endless outlet in her ever-shifting form, and all of her shapes are striking, drawn from the mind of an artist. Personality Minori is a curious blend of driven and humble. She doesn't believe she has a destiny nearly as grand as her people hope, and that in spite of tradition her coloration doesn't make her special. Her faith in the power of hard work, however, is deep. Anyone can change the world with the right vision and appropriate dedication as far as she's concerned, and that drives her forward at a frenzied pitch. She believes it's her responsibility as a wizard of considerable power to better the world, and the people, around her. Not as something she should do, but something she's obligated to do. What good is power and knowledge if it doesn't help people, after all? She can frequently be found assisting civil works in prospero, from patroning arts and orphanages to volunteering at soup kitchens and institutions of higher or lower learning. This belief also leads to one of her favorite hobbies, her chains of elaborate pranks designed to teach a lesson and not harm their victims. She's a skittish woman, however. Prone to nervousness and adverse to commitment. Promises are powerful things to Minori, and she doesn't make them without proper consideration if she makes them at all. If she does give you a promise you can consider it as sure a thing as the sun rising each morning. Friends Imesah Saito (soon to be): "For every hero there's a sage helping them and removing obstacles. Songs will be sung of my love's valorous heart if it kills me." '' Imesah is Minori's fiance, and the most important person in her world. Imesah's constant and reliable presence is what enables the vulpine wizard's ambition, and knowing that she'll always be there for her makes Minori brave when she'd otherwise tremble. Ashelia Saint claire: ''"I want to like her, and have been successful in that endeavor so far. People of power and the promises they often want make me nervous though." '' Minori considers Ashe a friend at heart, although she wouldn't say that for fear of sounding presumptuous. The woman is her boss, the ruler of her city, and someone she'd like to get to know better. A girl: ''"I like her and Echo in spite of the fact that I rarely know what to think about them. She's talented and reliable though, and that goes a long way." '' A girl and her fan Echo were the first people (person?) to reach out to Minori and Imesah, and the reason they now reside in Prospero. They amuse Minori greatly, and have proven themselves capable on more than one expedition. Midan: ''"Not sure it's healthy, but this spider can cure even my fear of death." ''Midan is one of the most talented aspiring healers that Minori has met, and her arachnid appearance does nothing to dissuade her. Keeping Min and Imesah alive during some of their first adventures has cemented the wizard's esteem of the woman. Doll: '' "Weird, but that's a good thing." ''Doll's physical nature is fascinating to Minori, but her irreverent attitudes and rakish demeanor is what makes them friends. Nhuzzu: ''"I'd probably like her even if she wasn't from a sister clan." ''Min and Nhuzzu are a lot alike, sharing a love of knowledge and a will to apply it. The occult phenomena the rat studies isn't precisely Minori's forte, but she considers Nhuzzu an apprentice of sorts regardless. Something between a friend and a little sister Nhuzzu's place at her table is secure. Enemies None that she's aware of thus far in a specific sense. Minori detests those that use power and knowledge for profane purposes, but favors redemption over destruction. Aspirations Minori simply wants to be remembered as someone that made the world and people around her happier and wiser, and be someone worthy of her people's esteem. She's content to assist with Imesah's ambitions and to help her heroic lover's dreams come true. ''"I'll be here drawing beauty from dirt until the day I die, then it will be my apprentice's job to continue my work." Category:Player Characters